Destiny Stop Day
by Zeio
Summary: Above Men. Beside Kings. Behind Gods. Beyond Mighty. When Time and Space have no meaning, Hero's shall rise and Legends will fall. Oh yeah, fanservice shall ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_Destiny/Stop Day_

**A/N:**** Welp, this is struck me at random and I decided to jot it down for shit's and giggles. To anyone who cries OCC I shall reply with a resounding, "**_Meh_."

_Chapter 1: C-C-C-Changes!_

_The only thing he knew was battle. _

_The only peace he knew was the wait for the next confilict._

_And so he waited..._

"-em and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone."

_He was aware. This was not a strange circumstance, as his life had been marked by a hyper-awareness of himself and those around him._

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from th-"

_It was strange, he thought. He should not be aware, nor should he be thinking, or most importantly of all, __**listening**__._

"-hat leads to the kingdom circulate."

"Shut (fill)."

_The words were stange yet contanied meaning that was on the bleeding edge of his thoughts._

"Shut (fill)."

_Promise._

"Shut (fill)."

_He understood then, as he always did when the quicksilver focus gifted to him rose to the forefront._

"Shut (fill)."

_The words where a promise. A contract. A chance._

"Shut (fill)."

"Repeat every five times."

_At something great, epic, grand, and defineing._

"Simply, shatter once filled."

_He did not know if he should accept. The only regrets in his life where the result of hasteily accepted aggrements and poorly worded contracts._

"-I announce. Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword."

_After a infintesimle amount of time he pushed aside his missgiveings and decided as he alway's did. _

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

_He would sow the wind._

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrance, O keeper of the balance-!"

_And reap the whirlwind._

"...I am Servant Saviour. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

"W-what!? This-I-you-where? Where in the world did you bloody come from!?"

_*Sigh*_

_In a hall of signifigance, a die is cast._

"I will now award you with your diplomas! You've done done well for these last seven years, but the real training starts now! Do not let your resolve weaken!."

"Loosen up please, and at least try to look a little happy. This is Negi's big day afterall." The softly muttered comments teaseing tone was not lost on him, and as it always did released the bit of tension that only those who knew him very well could spot.

"...Sorry. This place brings back some memiores." The soft 'hmm' he received in response was enough to let him know that Nekane had filed that little facttoid away. This was enough to make him smmother a sigh and stretch his shoulders a little. Of course, every action having a equal and opposite reaction, this brought a discontent murmer from the person behind him.

Nekane Springfield, spying the byplay, giggled softly even as she kept her attention on the Academy's Headmaster and the ongoing ceremony. The being beside her was tall with wide shoulders, narrow hips and a build that hinted of leashed grace, speed and power.

All of this was offset by the Servants features; a hard, pale, youthful face with a dusting of bearly visable freckles topped off with close cut dark brown hair. His eye's however, where probably his most outstanding trait. They burned with a errie hazel color while displaying insight into what he was thinking to those who knew him well.

"Springfield, Negi!"

And right now they convyed pride. _It amazes me that such a hard man can project so much emotion with his eye's alone_, thought the eldest Springfield before she spotted her little redheaded cousin eagerly shuffle onto the platform. After accepting the diploma from his grandfather the boy turned to the audiance to give a bow he hurried over to the waiting pair.

Both gave the ten year old some quiet congradulations as they waited for the ceremoney to come to a close.

_A bound through time and space is forged in peace. _

"I have never been out of the country before!"

"I know."

"This is so exciting Saviour!"

"...please calm down."

"I mean, Japan! Japan!"

"Master, slow down. You are going to hurt yourself at this rate."

"Quick! Saviour get me my reference books!"

"Master, calm down!"

"I can't! I need to study!"

"That's a Spanish-to-English guide..."

"...I knew that."

_*Sigh*_

_A thousand experiances are remade into a blade beyond compare._

_And once more over the Rubecon we go._

"Wow! This is amazing! There's so many people!"

"...Keep your wit's about you Master."

"What, why?"

The Servant was highly tempted to facepalm but settled for remembering that his master was ten after all.

"...Let's just ask for some direction's Master."

"Good Idea! Say that fellow look's like he know's what he's about!"

"Stop running Negi!"

"Then keep up John!"

"I should have stayed in the Throne."

_The ken of mortols shall be rent aside, and eldritch battle lines shall be drawn._

Elsewhere seven mystic circles began to hum with power and one of the biggest nexus of magic in the world started to creak with anticapation and a certian multi-verse hopping True Ancestor started to laugh his ass off.

_And thus the Earth is broken when battle is joined._

_**End Chapter 1**_

**Afterword:** Just a little something I cooked while looking at an old fic of mine. Anybody who guesses who Saviour is win's a internet cookie. Oh, and as for power scaling, well any universe that has Jack "Goddamn" Raken in it will be able to handle itself.

**One last note:** Saviour stat's will be forthcoming and if he seem's to be OP, well, refer to above.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Destiny/Stop Day**_

**A/N: ****Hey again, this may seem a bit late but I don't own any of the Inteluctual propertys below. Peace!**

**Chapter 2: Hilarity Ensues.**

_A single round by itself not worth much._

_This is probably one of the most single akward moments of my life_. Servant's, as a rule, had senses many times more acute than a vanilla human. So it stands to reason when he and his master had boarded the packed high speed tram to Mahora Academy from Tokyo, it became a highly uncomfortable ride for him. Being one of the only two males in the car only multiplied his woes. The looks he was getting did not help either.

He knew that he was a handsome man in a hard way, but this was a bit much. _I understand why I was summoned like this_, Saviour thought as he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the tram's many windows, _but I wish it left my age alone_. The teenage looking Servant rolled his eye's slightly as he caught another girl staring at him with a dreamy expression.

As if to compound on his annoyance, the tram hitched slightly causing everyone but him to stumble around resulting in more than a few females to indirectly feel him up. This of course caused a multitude of red faces and soft not quite sincere apologies. The Servant could only look to the heavens in exasperation, all the while beseeching the higher being that seemed to control his luck for some way out of his situation.

Not a micro-second after his silent plea, a strong gust of wind, courtesy of his Master and his strange talent for ending up in perverted situations, came to his aid and scattered the bothersome girls who squealed in embarrassment. Once again raising his head the Servant sent a single thanks skyward then prepared to collect his Master as the tram slowed to a stop. After making his accross the car to Negi and retrieving a bulging rucksack from one of the overhead bins, he gave the suddenly nervous looking boy a small pat on the head along with a millimetric smile. His Master let out a calming breath and shot him a grateful glance just as the car came to a complete stop and the doors opened.

While the literal stampede of students caught him a little off guard the Servant was able to shimmy his pint-sized master past the initial rush and in the general direction of the Admin building. While keeping up with his Master he gave the campus that both of them would be presumably setting up shop on a calculating visual sweep to memorise it's leyout and discern it's tactical potential. When the part of his mind that he always aimed at Negi buzzed a vague warning, his attention snapped from the surrounding area to see his Master being accosted by a red haired teenage girl.

_I should have sensed her._

_Manufactured by the billions, a single rounds worth is like contemplating the worth of ah single raindrop. Zero, zip, zilch and nadda._

Saviour could not be anymore bemused if he tried. After watching his master flail about trying to say he was sorry to the redhead and her brunette friend, he was saved from having to step in thanks to a acquaintance of his Master, Takahata Takamichi. After a brief interval involving a magic sneeze and a involuntary strip show the group four set off to the Headmasters office, seemingly forgetting the Servant was standing there.

_Say what you will, this little skill of mine is dead useful for avoiding Master's 'Special Talent'. _While one of Saviour's skills, _Presence Concealment_, was not exactly strong enough to mask his presence in combat conditions, it was more than enough to make him easy to get lost in the background as long as he did not draw attention to himself. Trailing after the group as they moved across the campus, the Servant felt a faint pull on his awareness. With a gentle caress of his mind Saviour felt his eye's drawn toward the massive tree dominating the Academy's center point.

The instant his gaze fell upon the World Tree, Saviour got the vague impression that it was watching\waiting for something. After a moment he tore his eyes away from the over-sized fern and made a note to ask someone more familiar with magic about it. As he walked away he had the feeling that the tree had become aware of him and was satisfied in some alien way.

_Huh..._

_The same could be said of any gun. The gun by itself is just'a hunk of plastics, ceramics and metal. It's only ah vehicle to deliver the round down range._

The day seemed to be going pretty well as far a Saviour was concerned. Both he and his master had been accepted on as a Science and English Teachers respectively, and Negi was apparently going to bunk with the two girls he had met earlier. Seeing the redhead jump nearly a meter in the air when I introduced myself was rather impressive, thought the Servant as a small smirk broke out through his sangfroid.

Once again trailing his master who had regained some of his normal bubbly energy, the schools staff guidance officer Minamoto Shizuna, the aforementioned redhead Kagurazaka Asuna who would on a occasion glace in his direction, and the Headmasters granddaughter Konoe Konoka who seemed a gentle sort, Saviour wondered when the other shoe would drop. _I wonder if the people here have ever heard of Murphy's Law?_

After the small cavalcade stopped in front of a small sign reading '2A' Negi seemed to develop similar reservations about entering the classroom. Stepping close to his master the Servant gave him small pat on the head then said softly, "Spartan's always what, Master?"

"...Lead the way."

"Then... lead."

"RIght!"

With some pep in his step, his master started to march into the classroom only to pause to snatch a falling eraser from the air above his head. Negi shot his Servant a victorious smile, took one step foreward, and fell flat on his face.

_Murphy was always fond of slapstick._

_The equation only changes when'a person enters it. It takes a level of training to load the round into the gun, and another to aim the weapon._

Comfort is sought. A Servant helps guard against the dreams. A love potion consumed. Fanservice ensues. Shoutacon levels rise.

_It takes awhile to develop the mindset necessary to fire at a living being. Hell, some people never develop one._

Personal hygiene falls to the way side. Threats are issued. A bath scene. Fanservice ensues. Breasts explode.

_Not to say that's a bad thing really. You'd have ta be some kind'a psycho to just get ta killin. Like I said it takes a while._

Newspapers are delivered. A Master tires to help. A Servant tries to rein him in. Fanservice ensues. A redheads grades continue to be poor.

_Now, I've heard it say that guns/people kill people. Their both kinda right yet wrong, ya see. All it takes is a little killer instinct._

High School Girls decide to be mean. A ridiculous challenge is put forth. Asskicking/Fanservice ensues. Lame sports team is lame. A Servant facepalms. Shoutacon levels rise again.

_What? Oh, I'ts that little somthin that comes from hav'in the right mindset. Ha! Ya'see what I did there?_

A test is issued. A library depths are delved. Traps are overcome. A Servant wonders about some of the girls in his class. Twister/Fanservice ensues. A long fall. Double Fanservice. Naked elevator escape.

_Haha! Sorry, sorry... Anyway, once you have the right state of mind it becomes pretty easy ta take a life. Only takes a few pounds of pressure, in fact._

A nerd gets angry at a Master. Shouta levels decresse. Photoshop is used for... Fanservice. Breaking and entering, a Master uses his shota appeal. Shota levels incresse. Cherry blossom picnic.

_The trick is ta remind yourself that, it's you or him. It was just as easy for him. Just as easy for anyone._

Lolis accost a Master and Servant. A redhead and brunette stay behind. A tour ensu-Fanservice-Fanservice-Fanservice. Twin loli kiss + shouta = fanservice?

_It's even easier for a master killer. Hmm? Well, thing is they got's a different way of think'in about killin. Ice cold, they is._

Shotacon levels reach critical mass. A ojou-sama and a redhead fight. A heart to heart talk is ha-POOL FANSERVICE. Catharsis.

_They call's it professionalism. They bury the fact that what they kill is'a person. Not that it's a bad thing, mind. It's just'a bit of mental judo. They know deep down in their soul, no doubt._

Mail-call. A hologram cousin sends well wish's to a Master and Servant. Partners are explained. Princely misunderstanding. I'll give you two answers and only one of them counts. Brunette kimono panty shot. A Servant can only shake his head in disbelief.

_To them it's all just targets be'in serviced. One after another. Bam! And another one bites the dust! _

_That's all a enemy is ta them. Just dust to be swept out'a the way._

_Never forget, boy. Just dust..._

_May you live in interesting times_, thought Saviour as he ghosted through the Mahora environs. _Life lately has sure been interesting... damn all curses anyway_. Servant's did not need to sleep, so Saviour had taken to patrolling at night for reasons he could not quite fathom. It could just be paranoia, but the Servant really felt like something was out to get him. Or at least the people around him.

And that he could not tolerate. During his year here he had grown slightly fond of the various characters in his and his masters class. They tried his patience daily, made him wish he could use the draconian training methods of his youth and made him a little uncomfortable with some of the innuendo that flew around, but they were good kids. They deserved the peace they had, and the oath he swore demanded no less from him.

When a scream split the night, as the cliché goes, Saviour sprinted toward the disturbance without any hesitation. It only took about thirty seconds to cover the three hundred meter span, but by the time he reached the area where he heard the cry he only found seat number 16, Sasaki Makie, on the ground out cold and a feeling that something powerful had passed by. After a moment or two surveying the scene Saviour placed a hand on one ear and with a small expenditure of mana, willed a all in one wireless tactical radio headset into existence.

_Gotta love Noble Phantasms, _thought Saviour as he checked Makie for any wounds he would have to treat after tuneing the headset to the campus security frequency, _It sure beats waiting around for a supply drop. _After placing an anonymous call he double checked that Makie was stable before flexing his will a bit to shift his clothing from the black suit he habitually wore, to a slightly worn set of urban camo BDU's and a perfectly fitting dark gray tactical vest.

The ensamble was toped off by a white and gray beret with a golden eagle emblem, clutching two lighting bolts in each talon, displayed proudly. Of course the first thing he did was to switch the damn thing to a proper helmet, and once again wonder at the default clothing he was summoned with. _Stupid bit of pretentious fluff_, he thought absently as he stood and searched for any tracks.

When thirty seconds rolled around and the Servant was able to determine that the person who attacked Makie was small, female and... was apparently capable of flight? Hmmm. As he stood there for a few more moments he decided to vacate the area lest some unwanted attention was thrown his way. He had managed to avoid outing himself as a kind of super ghost so far and in the know about the whole magic thing, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He as he sprinted in the direction he thought the airborn attacker might have gone, his mind turned over the fact Makie had bite marks on her neck._ So vampires are real, huh? ...I've seen stranger. _He had covered over five hundered meters before instinctive reactions that had saved his life more times then he could count caused him to duck behind a nearby fountains rim. The action saved his life as a red blur slammed into the wall beside him with the force of a few kilos of Hi-Ex.

Quicksilver thought flowed through his mind as he rode out the explosion with minimal hassle_. High angle. From the right. Looked like a spear._ His eyes swept the wall that was still in the process of crumbling. _It's gone now. Magic then. Time to move. _

Saviour rolled over the rim the fountian into the pool of water within, he then sprinted toward the center piece with all the speed he could muster without summoning one of his _Noble Phantasms_. Sliding into cover on the other side of the big fancy object, Saviour waited for a response.

He was not disapointed. Another red blur struck his former position throwing up a massive amount of wreckage, giving him the visual cover he needed. Liquidly moving around the center piece using the momentum of his slide, Saviour summoned a M395 Designated Marksmen Rifle, lined up a sight pictuce, and let lose with a double tap toward the blue'ish silhouette that had already halfway encircled his last cover point.

The target cartwheeled sideways and with a red flash, presumably, knocked both rounds away. Saviour, meanwhile, had not been idle. He had already made it up out of the shallow bowl that the fountain had been situated, and behind the somewhat dubious safety of a random bench. He took a quick one handed pot shot at the insanely fast man and waited for the spear swinging maniac to get closer.

Which, if his shit eating grin was any indication, he was happy to oblige. Once he got close enough, around five meters or so, he clicked the small device in his off hand three times setting off the three claymore mines he had planted underneath the bench to explode. The ball bearings, the shrapnel and the pressure wave spawned by the explosive scythed through the area in front of him, creating a murderous mess that the spear bearing man would have to plough through.

Or so he thought. The blue clad man simply jumped over most of the destructive wave front and used his spear to deflect the remaining shrapnel away. The spearmen took a few scratches in the process but they were obviously inconsequential to his goal of getting close enough to use his magical pig sticker.

Saviour, not too keen on getting impaled, started to fire on the still airborne man while shuffling backwards to give himself some fighting room. Of the four shots he managed to let off only one managed to nick anything vital, the rest were evaded outright. Once the blue clads man feet touched the ground he crossed the distance toward Saviour in a seeming instant.

His spear, which gave off a... unholy feeling, flickered out in a jab that had to be moving at subsonic speeds. Saviour side stepped the blow but received a mid sized tear on the abdomen of his Tac-vest. Saviour retaliated by flicking a throwing knife at the spearman's adams apple.

The spear user sidestepped the knife then thrust his weapon at Saviour's calves. Saviour, thinking fast, smashed the DMR's stock into the red weapons shaft, destroying the rifle in the process but deflecting the point away from his legs. The spearmen, twisting his body in just the right angle, used the Servant's own strikes energy to lash out with the spears blunt end.

With a muffled smack the blow struck true on Saviour's collar bone, no doubt cracking it . Stumbling slightly foreward from the strike, the Servant decided to even the odds a bit. Conjuring a M6D in one hand and a combat knife in the other, he unleashed a vicious slash at the other mans genitals. Like any sane man, the spearmen leaned away from the nasty attack, allowing Saviour to smash one of the hands holding the spear with the pistol grip once again destroying the weapon.

The other man gave a grunt and skipped back a half dozen meters to stare at him with a toothy smile. The Servant gave the area a quick glance, dismissed the various ruined weapons around him and summoned a MA5D for round two. The spear user spoke after a few tense seconds after straighting up a bit, still grining, "I can see why she want's you dead. Your'e a dangerous bugger. Too bad we can't finish this. My Master just told me that a few mages are headed this way. This would have been a fun fight between Servant's too."

Saviour, a bit off balance from another fighting Servant, just nodded his head. The blue clad Servant flashed another smile and sprinted away effortlessly weaving through the campus buildings. Saviour took off in the other direction and wondered what else was happening at the Academy.

_May you live in interesting times..._

A short distance away a spectator also fled the area in a flurry of fox tails and pink locks flashing in the moonlight.

End Chapter 2.

_**A/N**_: Here's a stat sheet for your enjoyment!

Class: Saviour

Master: Negi Springfield

True Name: Spartan Master Chief Petty Officer John-117

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 6'4/310 Lbs.

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: B (A)

Endurance: B (A)

Agility: B (A)

Mana: C

Luck: A

Noble Phantasms:

Force Multiplier: Assets: A: This Hero may summon UNSC, Covenant, and Forerunner military grade weapons, and select UNSC/Covenant personal/AI. The mana cost of the summoning depends on the relative quality of the weapons, vehicles, and forces deployed.

Force Multiplier: Armor: A: This Hero may summon the armor that would later define his life and those of his brothers and sisters. While wearing this armor his Strength, Endurance and Agility stats advance one rank. The armor also grants a magic resistance rank of B and protection against physical attacks up to the rank of C.

Force Multiplier: Steady Hand: E- to EX. S-117 once carried the fate of all Humanity alone. Faced with impossible odds, he never gave up. This Phantasm has the following effects, and will deactivate if Saviour ever genuinely gives up.

- Any attempt to break illusions, enchantments, or bindings that would stop Saviour from attempting to confront his enemy has a high chance of success.

- Any weapon (defined as "an object held with an intent to harm".) used by Saviour has a chance of harming his target, regardless of defences. This power does not guarantee success, but there will always be a non-zero chance.

Class Skills:

Charisma: A: In life this Hero was considered the standard bearer for humanity to rally behind in it's darkest hours.

Independent Action: C: Capable of remaining in this world for one and a half days without a established contract.

Personal Skills:

Bravery: (The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination.) A.

Presence Concealment: (The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant.) D.

Disengage: (The ability to break away from combat.) C

Expert of Many Specializations: B: Possesses a variety of different skills, ranging from tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric and others which can be used with proficiency of Rank B or above.

Eye of the Mind (True): B: Capable of calmly analyzing battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Instinct: B: Refined sixth sense honed by fighting and winning many battles.

Military Tactics: B: A lifetimes of fighting has gifted this Servant with both conventional and unconventional tactics.

Pioneer of the Stars: EX: This unique Skill is given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered 'impossible' turn into 'events that can be realized'.

Riding: B: All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

Subversive Activities: C: It is possible to disable nearly 80% of the total military force before the enemy advances. Anyone with the rank of A+ or higher can only be considered an anti-hero.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destiny/Stop Day**__**A/N:**_ Yelp... yeah.

Chapter 3:

_When the false cup of Christ runneth over..._

"Master..."

"Wake up Master."

With bleary eyes the prepubescent Master of Saviour awoke to see his Servant gazing at him soberly. He mumbled out a question and the Servant answered, "I'm not the only one Master." Negi just stared at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before his eyes widened to massive proportions. He shot to his feet, opened his mouth to yell at the top of his lungs and found his Servants hand clamped around his mouth.

Saviour motioned his head at the two sleeping girls in the room and waved toward the doorway. Removing his hand the Servant stalked into the hallway on soundless feet while a disturbed Master trailed after. Removing himself from the building entirely the Servant lead Negi to a small park in the rear of the building then began to relay of his encounter with the enemy Servant and the attack on one of his students, seat 16, Sasaki Makie.

By the time he has finished his Master was both deeply concerned and more than a little upset. He was also chomping at the bit to go see if Makie was alright but Saviour was able to talk him down. It was almost two in the morning after all. He ferried the boy back to his room, tucked him in and dismissed the scanner he had left to search for bugs and/or explosives after checking the results.

He quietly made his way back to the park that he had liberally trapped with motion sensors, claymores and landmines. After willing away the unexploded ordnance he dismissed the explosives he had placed in the surrounding trees. Making one quick visual pass of the area he disconnected the small bubble shield from the small silent portable generator he had connected to them. Since this was a good fall back point he decided to leave them alone as the will of the world would not crush their existence for another ten or so hours.

He took some time to camouflage the site before taking out the small cross he had... appropriated from the local Church. Saviour decided that it would be best if he returned it, as he could not afford drawing attention to himself. As he marched away he kept an eye out for any other surprises while absently checking his mana reserves.

_A bit below sixty I think. I'm damn glad I didn't use any of that._

A motion caught his eye and the hair-trigger on his combat instincts went off. The Servant went from a standing start to a little under sixty-five kilometers per hour in about three steps. He bounded his way to the tower where the motion had come from to find... something. Using a bit of basic tracking he followed the small trail to the towers top. Looking around the base of the towers minaret he found what looked like animal hair and a book.

Expanding his senses he was unable to feel anything off about the area. The Servant, using a combat knife to check underneath the book, picked it up and read the spine. _Rituals and Powers, volume IX, by Myrddin Wyll_t.

_This was a poorly thought out trap,_ he thought before vacating the vicinity via smoke and flashbang grenades. Before the sound of his departure had even started to fade, he was three hundred meters away moving in a serpentine pattern.

_It's only paranoia if people aren't out to get you._ It was a faint thought, but to Saviour it might as well have been tattooed on his soul. While no response had been forthcoming he knew that something had watched him run away. If they tracked him, he was bound and determined to lead them as far away from his master as possible.

Now if I can only figure out why they didn't attack.

_...with the souls of seven Hero's bound._

The night was still for a few moments longer before two figures emerged from the shadows around the tower. One was a girl of astonishing beauty, with a full figure, shiny pink hair and a... fox tail? Her ears, which where also that of a fox, twitched as she stared after Saviour with a slightly distant expression. Her golden eyes, which were slightly glazed over, regained their focus and she whirled upon the other being with an adorable pout.

The completely black man with a smiling skull mask clad only in an elaborate pair of trousers and boots, raised his arms as if to ward off the fox girl wrath. He spoke hurriedly, "Master, calm down! I did what you asked!" She turned away from him in a huff and spoke with a bit of heat, "I saw what some of your other incarnations tried to do. I told you to leave him alone!" A bit away another skull masked person who was slightly taller stepped out of the shadows and fell to his knees silently asking for forgiveness.

The miffed expression on her face melted away after a few seconds as she looked upon prostrating man. Letting out a sigh she then addressed the night, "Get up please and gather around. You all know I hate it when people do that." Turning she saw that a number of similar skull masked people of both genders had gathered. Placing her hands on her hips she addressed the crowd. "You all know what our job is and what our orders are. No killing. That goes double for Servants. And yes, I'm talking to you!"

She then pointed at one of the larger skull masked individuals who radiated a faint blood lust. The six-foot man gave a small shrug causing her to pout once more. Regaining her composure she quietly spoke, "Let's go report to the Old Man. And Assassin..."

The when the first man she spoke to turned to regard her she smiled slightly and said, "It wouldn't have worked anyway." He stared at her for a moment then nodded his head, "You are right of course, Master. He saw right through the trap. I suspect that he would have turned it around on us somehow." She nodded her head and waved Assassin away.

The skull masked mass of people faded into the darkness with a bow and nary a sound. The girl with the features of a fox took one moment to make sure the coast was clear before looking off after the Saviour had fled with rosy cheeks.

_I wish someone like him was my Master._

_A door to all that is will open..._

To say that the start of the school year had been a bit tense would've been a massive understatement. While the entire class could feel the distressed vibes coming from Negi, it was the feeling of pin point alertness of the assistant teacher, John Hailsy, that really set them on edge. The class knew that Negi was a distant cousin to John and that the two were very close. John had, along with another cousin named Nekane Springfield, acted as Negi's caretaker.

Numerous rumors had flown wild and free when that little tidbit came to light. They were silenced just as quickly as seat number 3, Asakura Kazumi, was pulled aside so that both teachers could relay the true story. It was a fairly sad tale, with John's parents dying when he was little, Negi's parents taking him in, only for them both to pass away leaving the three cousins to care for one another.

As the year went on the class grew to really both of them. Negi was cute and a surprisingly competent at teaching, while John was an exacting taskmaster, but fair with a delightful understated sense of humor. So when Negi announced around that Makie had been found unconscious last night, the class exploded in activity. Before total chaos could rein, a tale about vampires had spread like wildfire, only to be met with disbelieving laughs.

Chief among them would be seat 8, Kagurazaka Asuna. Unlike most of the class she knew about the supernatural. She knew that Negi was a mage. She also knew that John was aware of this, but not a mage himself. She was also very worried. As someone who lived with Negi and knew enough about how he handled any threat to his students, she was very worried.

_...so that a singular desire can unfurl._

"-Leave her alone you tart! Undekim Spiritis Aeris Wincurm Fientis Iminicum Caputenl, Sagitaur Magika Air Captorae!" With an emerald glow of eldritch power twelve Invisible lances of air split the night. The target, a small girl in stereotypical witch garb, stiffened at the insult before throwing out a small tube and muttering an incantation.

A pane of ice appeared to block the magical arrows then shattered, dispersing into a cloud freezing vapor. This was fortunate for the Master of Saviour as it allowed him to do a brief visual check on seat number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka. As she looked fine Negi continued his magically assisted blitz at her would be attacker, decreasing the ten meter spread in about one and a half seconds.

As he readied his staff to strike his surprised foe across the throat he faltered when clearly saw his target for the first time. As he was well within his targets guard, he was easily able to see seat 26 Evangeline A. K. McDowell widened eyes narrow. She threw another bigger bottle and muttered out Freeze Lance.

The Barrier spell was the first all mages learned to cast and with good reason as Negi soon found out. With the sound of breaking glass Negi was sent flying back as his Barrier worked to bleed off some energy. The Master of Saviour was aware that Nodoka was in his path so he torqued his body with a series of subtle motions to end his unplanned flight back first. When his hands were close enough to the ground he used a bit of lighting magic to gain some traction.

He used the last bit of momentum to kip to a defensive kneel with his staff held in a light grip. Evangeline stared at him for a long uncomfortable moment while he debated what to do before she started to blush.  
Seeing this Negi was confused but took the opportunity glance at Nodoka behind him. She seemed in good condition. Out like a light but fine. The shuffle of cloth alerted him that Evangeline was moving and he tensed ready to defend himself but was caught off guard when the supposed vampire started to talk.

"You should remember Negi-sensei that there are good mages in this world and there are bad ones." She then threw two more bottles saying, "And I'm the baddest of the bad, Freeze Lance!" Negi smashed down the end of his staff and summoned as much lighting & wind magic as he could, creating a wall of colorless energy that rang like a bell once Eva's spells impacted.

Most of the ice magic dispersed once coming into contact with the hasty defense but some managed to bleed around and... shatter some of Nodoka's clothes. Seeing this Negi quickly took off his coat to cover her, blushing and sputtering all the while.

"So it wasn't a fluke. You really are that man's son."

The Master of Saviour whipped his head around at the vampire and wondered what she meant by that. The comedy gods, not having their fill, decided to break the tension by having Asuna and Konoka stumble on Negi holding a long wooden stick over a half-naked unconscious Nodoka.

After placing a finger on her chin Konoka said in an innocent tone, "S&M Play?" Asuna's face snaked around to stare unbelievingly at the other girl while Negi's face grew tomato red. Negi quickly shook himself out of his shock. "Get some help for Myazaki girls! I'm after the person whose causing the attacks, so don't wait up."  
He quickly placed his staff on his back and took off at max speed after Evangeline. Asuna called after him but it was too late, he was too far away for her voice to reach. As he ran he wondered if he should call in Saviour.

_I do have four Command Seals._ He gave his right pectoral a pat but then shook his head.

_I need to do this by myself. I can always call him if I need to._

_And the Heavens will Feel a soul a trembling..._

Saviour was in a alright mood. He had managed to extort a promise from his Master to leave the vampire thing alone. As he patrolled while he waited for his Master to finish up with his paperwork his combat sense told him to look up. Finding a blue haired madman falling at him spear first, he had jumped out-of-the-way. The other Servant compensated by shifting midair so that he could slam the length of his spear into the earth.

Side stepping the blow, which obliterated the sidewalk, Saviour shifted clothes and willed a T-50 Concussion Rifle into his waiting hands. He fired once at the spearman's feet only for the enemy servant to vault over the super hot cloud of expanding gases with his sinister spear. While in flight the Servant snatched a airborn stone and used a thumb to inscribe two runes which soon shined with an ethereal light.

The range between both combatants had closed to two meters. Before his feet touched the ground he threw the stone at Saviour and it flew at him unnervingly true and fast. Saviour meanwhile had thrown the now useless rifle at the oncoming rock and summoned a precooked flashbang. As Saviour lobbed the grenade under hand, the Servant of the spear thrusted his weapon with such speed that the tip blurred even in Saviour's perceptions.

As the rock smashed straight through the rifle the flash bomb went off. While he had closed one eye to keep his vision, Saviour had shifted his stance so that the spear head only carved a bloody furrow on his right bicep instead of taking off the arm. The rock he smacked out of the air broke a knuckle or two in the process but it allowed him to get in close to the flash blinded spearmen.

Before he could recover, Saviour opened his good eye, latched his wounded arm's hand around the spear shaft and pulled him forward. As the spearmen passed he summoned a Helljumper issued combat knife which he used to slice open the kidney. Saviour then swept the Servant of the spear's right foot out from under him while using a deft flick of his injured arm to cause the other Servant to faceplant.

The other Servant was still able to smash the back of Saviour's knees with the spears length before he fell. As he fell he decided to make the best of a bad situation and elbow droped the other Servant's wound. As a small crater formed from some of the force transfering to the pavement Saviour rolled away from his grounded foe.  
Even face down and in massive amounts of pain the other man still managed to lash out with a slash that cut the back of his vest in half and leave a deep wound while also nicking the spine. After an instant or two gather themselves both men rose to their feet to continue. While both Servant's had multiple injures at this point but the way they circled one another gave no sign.

A smile arose on the spear users face as he regarded the gray clad man after a few moments stalking one another. He leaned on his spear a bit and cradled his heavily bleeding side before speaking in a casual tone, "You got some nice moves there, Soldierboy." Saviour raised an eyebrow at the other Servant.

"...Thanks."

"Not one for talking are you?"

"...Not when people are trying to kill me, no."

"Ha! I can't say the same that's for sure."

"..."

"You really are quiet, aren't you?"

"...Yes?"

"What's with that tone? You're mocking me aren't you!"

"...Maybe?"

"Stop that!"

"...Alright."

"Oh you dirty bastard! _Gale Bl_-"

For a moment time was fractured and space was laid bare. And with that instant's passing Saviour was no longer there. Lancer stood stunned for a heartbeat or two before throwing his head back and laughing. Holding his torn side the Servant of the Lance regained his composure after a minute. As he ran away he talked softly to the night, "What a guy!"

The area the seconds long fight took place was quiet as the grave, until the two Claymores and fougasse directional explosive Saviour had summoned as the two Servant's where circling dispersed. With the sound of shell casings falling the ordonnance broke into a silver fog that disappeared soundlessly.

_...as it is laid whole on the altar._

Evangeline knew something was wrong the moment someones foot impacted her jaw. The kinetic energy of the hit sent her and her ever faithful servant skipping away from her pray. When she stopped rolling she found a confused but ready Asuna standing guard in front of Negi.

Wondering why her Barrier didn't work Eva prepared to flee, but something told her to stay. Negi looking frightened but determined spoke a single word that reverberated into the night.

"_Come_..."

_By eight parts..._

As Asuna was closest to Negi she was the only one that clearly heard the queer undertone of his voice. She then felt the world rearrange itself to the command so that space and time could bend. The teen had no idea how she knew that, but she did.

Then John was there, standing beside Negi. Only he looked and felt different from he normally did. The teacher that Asuna had a tiny crush on was gone. In his place was someone _Epic_, _Legendary_and _Heroic_. The blood that seeped out of his wounds did in no way detract from that muted sense of awe she felt.

It exemplified the elemental determination that, now that she thought about it, had always hung around him like a thick mantle. As she looked on she noticed that Negi looked massively relieved. Her stupor continued even as John walked past her to stand protectively before both of them.

_What the hell is going on?_

_...this new pact is forged..._

Being a magic powered robot gives one certain advantages. Like advanced strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to detect energy. So when the assistant, and sometimes science teacher teleported in seat 10 Karakuri Chachamaru knew when to throw in the towel. He was emitting enough unknown energy to set off all sort of alarms in her mind. She turned to her master and saying, "Maybe we should retreat Master." Evangeline glanced at her then addressed the crowd, "You best be prepa-"

"Leave. Now." The command was soft but the iron resolve behind it was not. If Chachamaru had blood she was sure it would be ice water by now. The threat of unrestrained violence hung heavy in the air as her master stared at John-sensei in shock. Thoroughly flustered, Eva turned her nose up at both teachers and Asuna.

They left without a word.

-

_...and with Salvation it all began._

"...Master."

Negi winced at the tone and the implicit rebuke behind it.

"I'm sorry."

"Words mean nothing Master..."

"...only actions. I remember."

"See that you do."

"Alright! What's going on? You said he wasn't a Mage Negi!"

"Um, Asuna it's, uhhh..."

"...complicated."

"Right! Thanks John- you're bleeding! Quick, Asuna, help!"

"Oh crap! Stand still."

"Calm down please."

"Ahhh! It's not stopping!"

"Calm down. And Asuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for Negi."

"I-it's nothing."

"Hehe, you're blushing."

"S-shut up brat! This is why I hate kids!"

"...Hehe."

"John, you laughed!"

-

_By Lance._

Explanations ensues. Depression ensues. Misunderstandings ensues. Swimsuit fanservice ensues. A wild tube sock has appeared! Naked- you get the idea. Perverted mascot talking ermine.

_By Blade._

Flashbacks happen. Bear trap disarmed. Life long companion gained. Mascot learns to not annoy the Servant too much or he will throw him over the horizon.

_By Bow._

Smokes are, well, smoked. Mascot talks about choosing a partner. Mascot thinks a Librarian will do. Hmm, oh yeah, fanservice. A contract is almost formed. The truth is discovered.

_By Mount._

Life continues. Partners are still sought as a Servant worries about his Master. Tea is had. Worlds nicest robot. A fight is had and a Master does not follow through. A Servant watching on, sighs, but understands.

_By Madness._

Robot love. The past is opened. A Servant's worries are continue. The stress gets to a Master. A trip to the woods. Suddenly ninjas! A ninja does some chores as a Master watches. A bit of fun ensues. Catharsis. A Master returns to his Servant. A ninja learns of magic.

_By Murder._

The early bird get's the worm. A letter of challenge is ready. Vampires can catch the flu I guess. A house in the woods is found. Creepy dolls are creepy. Robot maid fanservice. Memories are seen. A Masters dad is a bit of a troll. Hilarity ensues.

_By Magic._

_So now the curtain rises,..._

_Dear god, what's with this place!_ Saviour watched with disbelieving eyes as Evangeline's thralls tired to strip his master from the shadows. The Master of Saviour had asked the Servant to hold back and only interfere if he got in over his head.

While Saviour was apprehensive about the whole thing, he had agreed. Negi wanted to prove something it seemed, and Saviour had gathered from Asuna that all of his Master's earlier 'fights' had been more than a touch... silly. Eva did not want to kill Negi, it seemed. She wanted his blood to undo the curse his father had placed on her.

The main reason the Servant allowed this was the need to see if Negi could handle himself in a fight. The Servant felt that a lot of fighting was in store for the pair in the future and he needed his Master ready for anything. Of course, he had spent a few hours with Asuna teaching her some really basic CQC moves, just incase.

She seemed to be a bit gifted in the area so by the time they were done he felt that she had, at the very least, understood. The Servant had told her that he was grateful that someone else could stand at his Master's side incase the worst happened.

As his Master escaped from the hypnotized vampiric teens with the clever use of a magic catalyst and a sleep spell, Saviour wondered if his Master's 'Special Talent' was communicable. He shivered at the thought and called Chamo with a disposable phone. As one can never be too careful he had bought a bundle of the things.

"Wake her up, Rat."

"_Whaa! So cruel!_"

"...Did I stutter?"

"_O-ok, Ok! Don't get your panties in a bunch._"

"You, being the expert of course."

"_Wh_-"

As he hung up he realized he needed more friends.

_...even though we all are dead._

Negi and Asuna had won. Against all odds they'd won. While Asuna was had started out a bit rough she had quickly adapted to her magic enhanced attributes. After a really impressive exchange of magic, that even Saviour was a bit wary of, the blackout had ended. The schools barrier quickly sealed Evangelines power once again, leaving her a normal girl.

As Saviour watched his Master make a diving save on what was once his enemy he started to think. That went way too smoothly. I expected another servant to show up by now. Once both naked vampire and mage had made it back to solid ground, Negi walked straight up to Evangeline and said in a no-nonsense voice, "Please come back to class."

Murphy, it seemed had a sense of drama, as Eva puffed out her chest to say something when a massive magic circle lit up behind her. A feeling of madness and bloodlust entered the world, and, Saviour being the only one unaffected muttered out, "Yep, there it is."

_And the greatest show in the world will start..._

In various places six other beings felt themselves turn to look in a particular direction.

_...in a place where the dead leaves begin._

End Chapter 3.

_A/N:_ Damn that was long.

Later.


End file.
